


《悖德者》一（希伯来神话）

by Somteen



Category: Somtenn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somteen/pseuds/Somteen





	《悖德者》一（希伯来神话）

第一、神之貌不可视。

虽无明文规定，但这却是不知从何时起便约定俗成的律法。没人知道原因，因为无论是谁都未曾见过神的样貌——  
凡是进入神殿之人必须遮住双目，包括得以在神殿接受神亲自召见的少数天使。  
  
肃穆圣殿内，咏唱圣调的天籁之音出现了一瞬极其短促的、细微的轻颤，这不和谐的色彩自然也没能逃脱神的耳朵。  
是的，他私自窥探了那御座之上的身影。  
仅仅只是一眼，眩晕感便如浪潮袭来，触目惊心的血色映入他的视网膜，不可名状的扭曲异形刹那间出现又消失得无影无踪。  
  
靠坐在御座之上的神似笑非笑。  
“不听话的孩子。”  
  
他怔在原地，思绪被吞噬得一干二净。无法移开。  
无法移开目光。  
很快他的不适感就消退了，仿佛出现了一只深不见底的手将他的视线遮去，世界化为一片漆黑。  
他感到自己的眼角有某种冰凉的液体流下来，手指却只能摸到黏腻湿润的触感，以及，血腥味。  
这使他在度回想起了先前那破碎的片段，甚至于更多细节。譬如被刺目鲜血沾染的下颌弧线以及那白皙双腿——就像是某种怪物在进食过后疏于清理周遭残缺肉块，久而久之汇成了沼泽似的血泊。  
只是，现在他什么都看不见。  
毫无疑问，神夺去了他的视力。这大概算是某种温柔，多看一眼恐怕都会令他丧失身为天使的资格。  
他对于自己如今还能保持清醒的思维感到奇怪，甚至于他能够感觉到自己正在笑——他在努力抑制某种令他浑身颤抖的愉悦。就像是在冷淡地看着别人的事情一样，他淡漠地感受着异常的狂热与快感如同流感般蔓延。  
  
要是能再看一眼就好了。  
  
他的脑海中忽然浮现出这样的想法。  
肮脏的渴望。  
喘息不自觉地从唇间泄出，他抱紧自己的双臂跪在地上，绝不能让这副丑态被神所见。  
  
“退下，你不该在这里。”神说。  
  
他咬紧下唇，生涩的委屈以及如蒙大赦后的安心在胸膛中交织翻涌。  
“是…”  
  
虽然双眼仍是失明的状态，但他凭借神赐的能力依旧能够轻松找到回到居所的路径。  
只是，太暗了。  
长久生活在永昼下的双目因不适黑暗而感到疲倦。  
他倒在床上，做了一个梦。  
方才所见的光景如同万花筒般交错呈现，扭曲着、拉扯着、撕咬着。一双冰凉的手臂穿过血幕将他轻轻搂住，清冷而舒缓的嗓音附耳低语。  
“你，看见了？”  
  
鲜红的花绚丽盛放。  
世界颠倒，他将那双手的主人压在身下，入目便是沾染了血色的下颌弧线，白皙而柔和，散发着神圣朦胧的光晕。  
无数的嘴唇开开合合，挤满眼球的花蕊尽数盯着他一动不动。  
扭曲的血线滴落对方的眼角——仿佛某种信号一般，躁动不安的狂热顷刻宣泄而出。  
圣洁的唇角上晕染着浅淡的绯红，他着魔一般将手指轻缓放入对方的口中，看着那洁白的牙齿闭合。  
啃噬。  
碾碎。  
这一刻，他得到了一丝扭曲的满足。  
  
他丧失了身为天使的资格。  
当他醒来，胯间的黏腻感使他感到羞耻万分，但梦中遗留下的满足感却令他意犹未尽。  
——那双白皙的小臂，以及柔软的、带着淡淡血痕的唇瓣。  
那是在一片漆黑中的错乱的妄想。  
  
自从这梦之后的许多天，那些场景在他的脑海中挥之不去。  
他不敢去见神，或许是畏惧神的责罚？但那错乱的梦境却一天比一天更为严重，反复撕去记忆的疮痂，陷入脓血的泥泞。  
情况在恶化。  
作为领唱的他，如今开口便只能感受到喉中翻滚的铁锈味，以至于再难以维持平稳的咏唱，任何礼赞歌都变为不协调之音。  
于是他翘掉了晨祷，却飞去忏悔厅。或许如此种种不顺都源自惹神发怒的代价？但他仍认为若虔诚忏悔，神定会宽恕他触犯的戒条。  
除此之外，他还抱有某种无法言说的期待…然而那究竟是什么，他自己也不知道。  
忏悔厅很少被使用，因为天使们一致认为有需要忏悔的罪过是一件很羞耻的事情。  
——这也是他第一次来这里。  
  
他虽仍身处黑暗之中，但能感受到陌生的氛围，以及一丝微微的违和感。  
令他头晕目眩，还有点儿犯恶心。  
除此之外，他能感知到这里还有其他的存在，但对方只是沉默，似乎在等他开口，像是早已在此处等候多时。  
他几乎可以肯定，不，是完全可以肯定，祂来了。  
一瞬间某种高昂的情愫立即盖过了所有的不适，连纷扰的思绪与礼节也一并抛之脑后。  
  
“我想见您。”  
等回过神来的时候，他已抓住了神的手腕，这是极其不敬的。但他却忽然感到被神忽视的不满，依依不舍松开手时甚至有种委屈的意味。  
他不得不承认，自己无时不刻都在想。  
想见神。  
  
“明明您就在我的面前，但我的双眼却无法映出您的身影…”  
  
神说，我一直在等你。  
祂的叹息传入了他的耳中，很轻且近，似是在责怪他毫无反省之意。  
  
“你已经没有回头的余地了。”  
于神而言，被罪污染的孩子终究会沦为黑暗中的养料。  
  
神的祭品。  
  
天国是一座纯白的花园，洁白花瓣层层簇拥宛如一尘不染的天幕，谁也没发现根茎深植于沉淀着深红的土壤中。  
光明以吞噬黑暗的血肉作为养料，世界在此根基上生根发芽。  
  
“在最后，便满足你的愿望罢。”  
祂将手心轻覆在天使的双眼上，将降下的责罚悉数收回。  
  
像是畏光生物将厚重的遮光帘猛不丁地拉开，一瞬间有些许的刺痛感。  
入目便是神圣而柔和的光晕，神的双眼宛如星空中的漩涡，黑洞将一切吸收殆尽。  
  
亿万种古老的声音在他的脑海中嘈杂不堪，万华镜旋般的极光自上而下地变为红色的冰棱。  
  
滴落、融化。  
  
咕噜咕噜地冒着血泡。  
  
不可名状的海市蜃楼，自眼球产生的幻觉将整个世界切割得支离破碎，从碎片中诞生了更多的眼球与纯白的花朵。  
花瓣变成洁白无瑕的羽毛，四散飘落。  
一片落在了神的唇角，染上了浅淡的绯红。  
  
神的手指轻轻触碰到他的翅根，令他感到极为羞耻的是自己敏感的喘息。  
神说，别看。但他却怎么也无法移开目光。  
他像是看着别人的事情一样，看着神折下了他的羽翼，连根拔起，血肉模糊。  
几乎将他摧毁的痛楚。  
红色愈来愈多，也愈来愈浓烈。  
呻吟？啜泣？哭喊？  
都像是别人的事情。  
  
他忽然看见了什么，然后感到极庆幸地笑了起来——他自己的羽翼，仍是白色的，只是不太和谐地染上了血红色。  
他看着神将那抹白色吃下，微红的舌尖卷走了多余的血液，他睁大双眼看着，不想错过一分一秒。  
渴望已久的窟窿终于被填补了，溢满了。  
  
忽然像有一个重锤将他捶回了血淋淋的躯壳，他感到鼻下流出了温热的液体。  
液体流入嘴中，是血腥味。  
  
神古怪地看了他一眼。  
  
他竟然流鼻血了。  
  
他呜咽了一声，真想埋进地里。  
然而单纯作为支撑的“地”早已消失了，四周只有炫目的红色。  
一切都是除了梦中从未体验过的，他从未与神离得这样近过，近得连神的睫毛都能看清。  
但即使如此，他也无法分辨出神究竟是怎样的颜色。  
即不是白色，也不是红色。  
但无论如何，神永远是世界中心的发光体。  
  
他看见自己像在印证什么似地将手指放到了神的口中。  
神咬碎了他的手指。  
血液极速地流动、倒灌，轻微的颤抖电流似地蔓延到全身。  
他有些恍惚了，当妄想成真的时候，快感比以往都更加强烈，似乎自己过去从不知道何为幸福一样。  
  
他失神地看着神的唇角，那柔软触感一触即逝在了飞溅的血肉中。  
  
神的面容白皙而纯洁，但也因此使得那鲜红愈发醒目，祂保持着一贯似笑非笑的表情安慰他。  
“别怕，很快你就会变成全新的。”  
  
那是别人的事情了，他想。  
  
但此时此刻，他毫无疑问正撒娇般地依偎在神的怀中。  
世界在怪诞地扭曲着。  
  
只需要仰头便能舔去自神脸颊滴落的血液，他也这么做了。  
  
那大概是他自己的血，但沾上了神明的味道，所以显得没有那么恶心了。  
他还剩多少呢？  
同时全新的他也在不断生长，譬如他看见自己的头发变成了不洁的黑色。  
纯白的相反面，倒是与血色很相衬。  
被神咬碎的指甲也变成了黑夜般的颜色。  
背后痒痒的，生出了新的羽根。  
  
他从未觉得黑色如此顺眼过。  
  
拼凑而成的无数噪音在脑海中回荡仿若低吟，拉着他不断向下坠去。  
神扭断了他的脊椎，碾碎了他的头颅，这也像是看着别人的事情。  
  
那个他溶于血中，消失殆尽。  
他不再是天使了。  



End file.
